Kate Lawler
Kate Louise Lawler is a housemate from Big Brother 3. Profile Kate was a part-time model from Kent. She has a twin sister, Karen, who is the one who convinced her to apply for the series. Kate is very athletic, participating in sports such as boxing and frequently working out. Kate says her main passions in life are sunny days, wine and keeping fit. When the sporty 22-year-old isn't at work on an IT helpdesk, she's most likely to be found training at the gym or out on the town with her friends. Lots of things make her angry but her real pet hates are 'putting on weight' and being rained on just after washing her hair! She previously worked as an English teacher in Japan. Her reason for joining Big Brother is she wants to be the first woman to win the series. Kate is a twin and a dog owner who says she loves pizza. Film: True Romance Book: The Homecoming Food: Pizza Big Brother 3 Kate was nominated for the first time on Day 39, being nominated alongside Adele, Jade, and Jonny. She ultimately survived the eviction, with Adele being evicted that week. On Day 44, housemates were given the task of selecting two housemates to receive a video message from home. In exchange for the messages, the housemates would be nominated for eviction. The group decided to draw straws, and PJ and Kate were selected. This meant that the two of them were up for eviction, making it the second consecutive time that Kate had been nominated for eviction. On Day 50, she survived the eviction, with PJ receiving 81% of the public vote. She was not nominated again in the series, and advanced to the Finale. On Day 64, it was revealed that Kate was the winner of Big Brother 3, receiving 58% of the public vote against Jonny. Nominations History Post-Big Brother In September 2002, Lawler became a DJ on Capital FM, a position she held until December 2003. She co-presented the Channel 4 breakfast TV show RI:SE from February 2003 until it was axed in December of that year. In 2005, she was one of the competitors in the ITV show Celebrity Wrestling, competing under the name The Brawler. She helped her team, the Warriors, win the team championship, but was eliminated in the semi-finals of the individual competition by fellow model Leilani Dowding. Lawler has modelled clothing for Arsenal, of whom she is an avid supporter. Lawler wrote a twice-weekly Big Brother 7 column for The Sun online for the duration of the series. On 14 August 2006, Lawler entered Love Island 2 as a new arrival. She came third top female in the final of Love Island. In 2006, Lawler appeared on Brainiac: Science Abuse, receiving an electric shock in an "electric chair". She was a presenter on Playdate, a late-night dating programme on ITV2. Lawler currently works as a club disc jockey in Europe and Japan, and is monthly resident at Manchester club Sankeys, and an occasional columnist for the UK-based celebrity gossip magazines OK! and New!. Lawler has appeared in various men's magazines, including Loaded, Front, Nuts and Zoo. On 24 July 2006 Ann Summers announced that Lawler would be the company's new model in its lingerie advertisements. In 2007 Lawler appeared on the BBC comedy Rob Brydon's Annually Retentive. On 1 October 2007 Lawler joined Kerrang! Radio, co-presenting the breakfast show, The Morning After alongside Tim Shaw from 7:00-10:00 am. When Shaw was suspended from the station on 23 April 2008, Lawler temporarily helmed the breakfast show on her own until Shaw's dismissal was confirmed. At this point, on 12 May 2008, she moved to Drive!, Kerrang's 4:00pm–7:00pm show, which she presented on her own until OJ Borg joined the show as her co-presenter on 27 October 2008. After the departure of Borg in October 2009 she became a solo presenter once again and is building audiences according to recent RAJAR figures with a programme which appears to major on audience interaction and features, much like a breakfast show. She ran the Flora London Marathon on 13 April 2008 wearing only Ann Summers lingerie, raising funds for the Cystic Fibrosis Trust. She appeared on the BBC gameshow Hole in the Wall in autumn 2009 and won the £10,000 which she donated to a cystic fibrosis charity. On 18 September 2010 she appeared on Celebrity Total Wipeout. Gallery Kate3.jpg|Kate enters Big Brother 3 Kate4.jpg|Kate during the the Finale of Big Brother 3 Kate1.jpg|Kate wins Big Brother 3 Kate2.jpg|Kate in Big Brother: Celebrity Hijack Trivia *Kate is the first ever female winner of a Big Brother series. *Kate is the first ever female housemate to recieve more votes from the viewing public over a male housemate in the Final 2. *In Big Brother 3, Kate and Jade Goody were the first two female housemates to survive a public vote. *In Big Brother 3, Kate was the only female housemate to survive a head-to-head two-way eviction against a man. *In Big Brother 3, during the final round of nominations, Kate was the only housemate not to receive a single nomination. *On 26 January 2008, Kate returned to the House as a hijacker for a day in Big Brother: Celebrity Hijack. *It is believed that Kate was offered to take part on Ultimate Big Brother but declined. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 3 Housemate Category:Finalist Category:Winner Category:Female winner Category:Female Housemate